


Keep calm and watch Wiseguy

by jedi_katalina



Category: Wiseguy
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_katalina/pseuds/jedi_katalina
Summary: Created for Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat





	Keep calm and watch Wiseguy

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat

  



End file.
